Gotham High
by XxF34RM3MAFIAxX
Summary: What happens when the Titans know eachother before they became the Titans. I suck at summaries please read way better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got bored while writing Crow so i decided to write this side story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters in this FanFic.**

**0~0~0**

Rachel ran down the dark alley in Gotham city. She had to get away from him. He was such a creep. "Hey Rae! Stop i need to tell you something!" The boy said. "What do you want Garfield?" Rachel asked giving in. "Well i know im a freshman and you're a seniour but im leaving for Africa tommorow and i was wondering if i could get a kiss?" Gar asked fluttering his eye lashes.

"No." Rachel said and pushed him aside. "I'm late for class thanks alot" Rachel said walking away. Garfield just ran after her. When he caught up he touched her shoulder. "Look Gar.. You're a nice guy but im just not into you sorry." Rachel said trying to sound sincere. "Ohh i get it. You're not into redheads. You're just into stupid goths like you!" Garfield spat at her eyes getting teary. "Rachel was taken back.

If only you knew. Rachel thought. Gar just slumply walked past her to Gotham High School. She heard the bell ring. She was never late to class. Rachel opened a black portal that led to her seat in the back of first hour. When she got there the teacher called her name for rollcall. "Rachel Roth?" The teacher asked looking around. "Here.." Rachel said depressingly.

The teacher went on with rollcall. Just then her best friend Kodi walked in. Kodi was very weird. She had orange skin which everyone thought was bronzer. Fiery red hair that reached her lower thigh. Bright green eyes and an always can-do attitude. What Kodi wore was weird too. She wore a purple top that showed her belly. The shortest skirt EVER. And thigh high boots. Yup Kodi is a whore.

Rachel and Kodi were complete opposites. Rachel had the palest skin you will ever see. She had purple hair that fell freely at her shoulders. She had dark purple eyes. Nobody really thought of that as weird. She wore a tight fitted black top with a white skull in the middle. She had on a black purple and green plaid mini skirt. She wore black and purple knee high boots. Yup Rachel is a goth.

**Scene Break.**

At lunch Rachel sat with Kodi. Garfield too if you counted without will. At the table next to them there sat the Jocks. One special raven-haired boy took Kodi's liking. His name was Dick he was the co-captain of the football team. The other co-captian was a darkskinned boy named Vicktor. Kodi just sat and admired Dick.

Rachel looked in her direction. "Augh" She grunted. Dick heard this and got up. He walked over to Rachel. "Hey She-Devil did you say something?" He asked crossing his arms. Rachel looked up at him. "No i grunted" She replied. "Hey leave her alone!" Gar said standing up to Dick. "Ohh you shut up you soul less ginger." Dick said to Gar.

"You know Dick, You can be a real Dick sometimes" Rachel said smiling. Dick put up his hand to stirke Rachel. Kodi held out her hand and stopped the hit. "Just cause you're the son of Bruce Wayne doesn't mean you can hit girls!" Kodi said getting angry. "Whatever" Dick said before walking out of the lunch room.

Rachel turned to Kodi. "Thanks for helping me." She turned to Gar. "You too." She said then kissed him on the cheek. Gar fainted and Kodi and Rachel giggled.

**A/N: OMG IM SOOOO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER OFFENDED ANYONE! Dick is well... A dick so he has to be mean i did not mean to hurt anyone. So please R&R after reading this...? Thanks ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think im doing ok with this story. I think i should add some OC's in to become later Titans. So review if thats good and review what you want your Titans to look like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters.**

**0~0~0**

Garfield was at the airport with his parents. He was looking at a picture he stole from Rachel. His eyes started to tear up and a tear fell on the picture. _Dont cry._ Gar thought. _You'll see her again. You know you will._ "Gar time to go on the plane." His mother said on the other side of the metal detector. Gar wiped away his tears and repeated something in his head. _You'll see her again..._

**0~0~0**

Vicktor was in the car with his mother driving home. "That was an good game Vik!" His mother said. "Yea except we lost.." Vik said depressingly out his window. "Vik could you please lighten up?" His mom said trying to keep her eyes on the road. "Mom i dont care what you say! We lost we suck i just want to die!" Vik said shouting at his mom.

When Vik said this his Mom had to take her eyes off the road. "Vik could you just not it was only one game!" Viks mom shouted back. "Mom watch out!" Vik shouted. But it was too late. By the time Viks mom looked back at the road the semi truck was just inches away. People near by heard the big crash and rushed to see what it was.

**0~0~0**

When Dick got home his Father was alreddy waiting for him. "Dick I heard about what happened at lunch today." Bruce said crossing his arms. "Listen dad I dont want to hear it." Dick said setting his backpack down on the table. "You almost hit Rachel Roth!" Bruce said flying his hands in the air. "So?" Dick said putting his hands up. Bruce face-palmed.

"That girl is the most dangerous thing on this planet." Bruce said slowly. "How?" Dick said picking up an apple then shining it. "That is Raven Roth from Azarath daughter of Trigon?" Bruce said even more slowly than before. With this Dick got surprised. "What did i almost do!?" Dick said running upstairs to his room to find a special someone there.

**0~0~0**

Kodi and Rachel both share a apartment together. Kodi was in the kitchen making something while humming. Rachel walked in. "Hey what are you making?" Rachel said looking at the pot. "Ohh I am making Mac N Cheese." Kodi said putting the cheese sauce in. "Ohh gross I'll just have some tea." Rachel said making a face. "Ok then." Kodi said moving over so Rachel could put her tea pot on the stove.

**A/N: Ok thats it for this chapter. The next few chapters are about sertain groups and has a LARGE twist. So um yea TIL NEXT TIME! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapters all about Beast Boy and his adventures.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters.**

**0~0~0**

Gar was in the plane seat sitting next to his Mom and Dad. His Mom was asleep while his Dad was playing a game on his phone. Gar sighed and looked out the window. _How cool would it be to fly?_ Gar thought. _Huh, yeah right like I'll ever get super powers._ Gar kept looking out the window and day dreamed himself fighting crime. He thought of having his dream girl.

By thinking of _her_ Gar started to cry. _Dont cry. You'll see her again. _He thought. _What are you talking about? You know that you'll never see that girl again._ It was like a battle in his head. Gar just simply started crying harder. His Dad noticed this and patted his back. "Listen Son i know you dont want to move here... And leave all your friends but we have to or we'll go poor in Gotham" Gar's Dad said soothingly.

"Please put your seat back foward and clean up your space. This plane would be landing in 20 minuets. Thanks for flying Gotham!" The cheery flying assistant said. "Now stop all that crying and wake up your mother." Gar's Dad said. Gar just nodded his head and did what he was told.

**0~0~0**

When the Logan family was in the crammed cab on their way to the house Gar could just help looking out the window. What he saw devistated him. There were no giant buildings. No Batman. No bad guys. "Mom what part of Africa are we in?" Gar asked a little friegtened. "Were in northern Africa to help sick animals" Gar's Mom said reasuring him.

"And we know how much you like animals." Gar's Dad said. This was true. Since Gar was little he was facinated by all animals. Dinosours, Fish,Mamals. He didnt care he liked them all.

When they finally reached the house Gar was taken back. "Mom please tell me thats our out house." Gar said slowly. "Nope that is our new home." Gar's Mom said guesturing to the little brown hut. Gar looked around there were brown huts everywhere. Gar noticed some kids about his age playing. Gar walked up to them.

"Hey My name is Gar! My family just moved here." Gar said smiling. "You.. White...Boy" One of the boys said. "Huh?" Gar said surprised. "We dont talk to your kind." The one with the better english said. "My kind?" Gar asked. "Yes white boy." The same one as before said. Gar just walked back and decieded to not tell his parents about this.

**0~0~0 Two Weeks Later 0~0~0**

"Gar! Come look! Its a Zebra!" Gar's Mom said. Gar liked Zebra's the most out of all the african animals. When Gar came he saw a sick Zebra on its knees. "Aww poor guy! Your just so helpless." Gar said petting him. "Dont Touch Him!" Gar's Mom burst out which made Gar jump. "W-Why?" Gar said recovering from the scare. "He has an unknown disease and it is very contagious if you touch him." Gar's Mom said putting on gloves.

"Ohh" Gar said then went uncoutious. When Gar woke up he was in the hut. There was his Dad and his Mom. "Lets see if it works." Gar's Mom whispered. "No! Its untested!" Gar's Dad whispered back. "But our son is dying!" Gar's Mom said still whispering. "But that might kill him!" Gar's Dad argued. "You'll never know if you dont try." Gar's Mom argued back.

"Fine. Lets try it." Gar's Dad said giving in. Gar saw his Mom drip this green surim into a bowl of soup then stirring it. "Here babe drink this." Gar's Mom said giving him the soup. Gar took a sip of the soup. Then he started to shake violently and foam out of his mouth. "Gar!" The Mom screamed. Suddenly Gar's skin started to get green sploches until it was all grass-green.

Gar's hair started turning a dark green color. Gar's eyes went from Blue To White Then to Green. Gar's teeth got really sharp. Gar also grew a green tail. Then Gar stopped shaking. Gar slowly opened his eyes and got up. "Hey Mom I think it worked" Gar said jumping around. "Wh-What are y-you?" Gar's Dad said backing away. "What do you mean?" Gar said.

Gar's Mom pointed to the mirror on the wall. Gar looked at himself. "WOAH! Im a Monkey!" Gar said fliking his tail. Gar thought of being a monkey and jumping in the trees from limb to limb. Suddenly he bacame a small green monkey. Gar's Mom screamed and jumped back. Gar's Dad picked up the monkey.

"Ok now Gar.. Think of being a snake." Gar's Dad said testing him. Gar suddenly turned to a green diamond cobra. "Facinating! Now Gar think of being yourself." Gar's Dad said putting him down. Gar turned back to the green human looking thing. "No Gar back to your normal self." Gar's Dad said again. "This is my normal self" Gar said looking at his Dad.

"We need to get him back to America." Gar's Dad said turning to his Mom. Gar's Mom just nodded. "Ohh can we take a boat please?" Gar said. His Mom just nodded again. So everyone packed up their stuff and got a cab to a cruise. When they got to the cruise Gar jumped in the water and turned into a shark. That scared everyone away so they can have the cruise to themselves.

Gar's Mom shook her head and went to the biggest sweet. Gar's Dad looked on the horizon. "Um Babe? I think theres a storm coming." Gar's Dad said. "But we need to get him to America NOW!" Gar's Mom said. Gar's Dad just nodded.

**0~0~0**

The waves were huge and the boat was rocking. "Mom! Dad! Where are you!?" Gar asked trying to see through the rain. Suddenly a brown bag covered his body. He felt as if he was flying through the air then going down. Then THUNK! Gar was hit on the head and knocked out.

**Sorry the end of this chapter kinda sucks. But hmm... I wonder what got him ? Please R&R what you want your new Titans to look like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated much. My laptop broke so I'm using my mothers. So this chapter is about Vicktor. Oh and I don't mind flames but sometimes people have to realize I'm writing my own story…**

**Since none of you commented your new Titans I will make some up… So um yeah**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

You could hear sirens blaring a block away. There were people everywhere trying to look at the horrific sight. There was yellow tape all around. Men in black and blue officer suits were touching and observing stuff then taking down notes.

The most horrific sight was two African American people dead in a pool of blood. There was an older woman probably in her early 40's. Then there was a teenage male about 17 in high school. The police figured out that it was a mother and son.

When family was called the Father of the teen and husband of the woman showed up. He started to cry. He was devastated. _No. It doesn't end like this…. It can't! _He thought. _There is something I can do! I can save one of them. I can save one of them._

He sat and watched the paramedics put the bodies in body bags. When they turned away he quickly hauled his son to his car and brought him home. When they got there he set his son on the table. He knew what he was going to do.

He had gathered a bunch of robot parts he had engineered before. His son had brain damage on one side so he cut off that side of his scalp. He took out the boy's brain and replaced it with a super smart computer chip.

This went on for hours until his father was finally done. The boy looked great. Engineered perfectly. His father built a battery charger during the rebuild of his son. He plugged his new son to the charger and let him charge.

About an hour later his new son's left eye glowed red. Suddenly the father was hit over the head and the new son was turned off and hauled away by an unknown man.

**A/N: Anywhoo you guise see where this story is doing right now. Next chapter is a little about Dick but a lot about that mysterious someone. R&R pwease! Thank you.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…: Hayhay12! Thank you for reviewing so many times. DON'T STOP!**


End file.
